


Qu'est-ce L'amour? (What Love?)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Love, Other, References to Sex, Sorting out feelings, different kinds of love, figuring out things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: So, this common rat… was the one who made these great dishes, not this boy? What did this mean for her feelings for Linguini?





	Qu'est-ce L'amour? (What Love?)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Colette realizes that a lot of her love for Linguini was tied up with her respect for him as a great cook, and she begins to wonder if she fell in love with the chef rather than the man. Doesn't have to be outright Colette/Remy but I'd just love to read a Colette-centric fic where she tries to sort her feelings out."

So, this common rat… was the one who made these great dishes, not this boy? What did this mean for her feelings for Linguini? She liked him; she cared for him, of course. But… did she love him? She could not answer that. She felt that she was in love with Linguini when she thought that he had made all of the dishes that had caused the restaurant to flourish. So, what the hell did this mean? 

Colette would sometimes sit alone at a park bench and wonder this. If she thought Linguini was the chef who was a _grande_ cook, but he was not, and it was the _Petit Chef_ who was this amazing cook, did this mean… she had romantic feelings for a little rat? She found the thought upsetting for obvious reasons. Humans should be romantically in love with humans. Not lower mammals. Not rats. She wanted to remove this thought from her head. When she realized that idea was in her head, even a little bit, she pushed herself to have intercourse with Linguini before she had been ready to (and maybe before he had been ready to), just so she could prove to herself that yes, she was able, willing and loved having sex with human males. _Il n'avait pas aide_ , Colette thought. While it had made her feel closer to Linguini, it did not help her feel better. 

And, so Colette tossed herself into work, working with both Little Chef and Linguini, and eventually, she was able to come to the conclusion that she loved the both of them. She was attached to both. She wanted to be in and maintain a romantic relationship with Linguini. With Little Chef… she loved him as a chef. It was not romantic love, it was attachment love. She wanted nothing more than to work with him on a professional level.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: grande = great; Petit Chef = Little Chef; Il n'avait pas aide = It had not helped. 
> 
> In addition, the theory by Shaver, Hazan, and Bradshaw (1988) that there’s three types of love: attachment love, caregiving love, and romantic/sexual love was very likely in my mind while writing the ending paragraph.


End file.
